This protocol seeks to survey individuals at risk for Alzheimers disease with respect to their (1) willingness to participate in clinical research should they develop Alzheimers disease, (2) willingness to utilize research advance directives, (3) attitudes toward research with stored tissues, (4) attitude toward confidentiality of research results, and (5) experience with genetic counseling. We seek to survey 500 individuals. We have surveyed 310 thus far; surveying is continuing